so, I'm in a trouble
by czerwony
Summary: [versione originaria di "so I'm in a trouble" pubblicata nel mio account di AO3] Nobita odiava un ragazzo in particolare, Dekisugi Hidetoshi. Provava invidia e gelosia verso di lui, ma stranamente qualcosa lo attrae e, improvvisamente vuole diventare suo amico. Cosa succederà?
**una piccola premessa:** non so se abbiate mai visto il mio account AO3 (Archive of Our Own) nella mia bio, dove pubblico fanfic in inglese o anche altre lingue, c'è una fanfiction con lo stesso titolo di questa. Ebbene, come ho accennato nella bio, questa è la versione  originaria di "so, I'm in a trouble" pubblicata prevalentemente in inglese. Se qualcuno di voi sa l'inglese e la vuole leggere, a me fa sempre piacere! Se poi ovviamente c'è qualcuno che non va d'accordo con la lingua, posso sempre tradurvela. Come ho già detto questa è la versione originaria e, doveva essere pubblicata nell'estate dell'anno scorso, ma per un motivo o per un altro non ho potuto pubblicarla e, tantomeno non ho potuto proseguire i capitoli. Ma piano piano cercherò di ricordare le idee che avevo avuto quell'estate, in modo tale da proseguirla! Se ci sono errori ditemelo, perché abituandomi un sacco all'inglese, mi sto dimenticando la mia lingua madre. :
Ma a parte tutto ciò, buona lettura!

Nobita quando vedeva Hidetoshi era sempre di pessimo umore, ogni volta che lo sostuivano per giocare a qualunque sport lo guardava con aria d'invidia, quando stava con Shizuka era sempre geloso, avendo paura che gliela portasse via; però una cosa non accadeva mai: il litigio. Dekisugi era così buono, paziente e gentile, che non riusciva a litigare con nessuno, soprattutto con Nobi, non sapeva che quest'ultimo lo odiava.

Delle volte Hidetoshi lo difendeva, Nobita gli era grato, ma poi quella gratitudine spariva sempre in poco tempo.

Doraemon, guardando i comportamenti del suo migliore amico, pensava sempre "Nobita esagera sempre, Dekisugi in realtà gli vuole bene".

Tutto questo andò avanti fino a quando i due compirono quindici anni ed erano in terza media; in quell'anno Dekisugi – come era sempre stato – si impegnava molto con lo studio, in vista degli esami per il diploma, mentre Nobita come sempre era tutto il contrario.

«Nobita, ti sei ricordato di fare i compiti? Ieri alla mamma avevi promesso che li facevi» gli chiese Doraemon, mentre il ragazzo indossava la divisa scolastica.

«Sì, non ci crederai, ma ieri quando ero con Shizuka ne ho approfittato per fare i compiti con lei~!» rispose Nobi, contento. «Mi ha detto che mi sono impegnato molto e che magari oggi il professore mi farà i complimenti!»

«Davvero?! Beh, allora devi esserti impegnato molto dato i complimenti che ti ha fatto Shizuka».

Poco dopo Nobita uscì di casa, salutando tutti e correndo a scuola. Mentre correva incontrò Hidetoshi, che camminava tranquillo; Nobi non lo volle considerare e continuò il suo percorso, ma il saluto del ragazzo lo interruppe.

«Ehi, Nobita!» esclamò.

«Mh-» L'occhialuto si fermò, voltandosi con un falso sorriso verso Hidetoshi. «Ciao Dekisugi—»

«Oggi stai andando a scuola presto, eh? Senti, perché non facciamo la strada insieme?» domandò.

 _Oh, wow... che fortuna, devo fare la strada con lui_ pensò Nobita, ma ormai non gli restava che accettare, per colpa del suo animo gentile, come diceva sempre. Facendo la strada insieme parlarono del più e del meno, e stranamente a Nobi non veniva l'istinto di essere finto felice, anzi, sembrava anche piuttosto contento a parlare con lui in quel momento.

«Sai Nobita, non pensavo di andare così tanto d'accordo con te, è un vero peccato che non ci siamo mai parlati tanto prima d'ora!»

«Eh, già, credo tu abbia ragione!» gli sorrise Nobita. _Ma cosa sto dicendo...?_ pensò, sconvolto di ciò che diceva.

«Dopo le prime lezioni, che ne dici se pranziamo insieme?» chiese Hidetoshi, ricambiando il sorriso dell'occhialuto.

«Uh— sì, certo!» rispose Nobi, annuendo.

«Bene, mi fa piacere».

La campana della scuola suonò e i due, insieme agli altri studenti, entrarono nell'edificio per poi andare ognuno nella propria classe.

«Buongiorno professore» dissero in coro.

«Buongiorno a voi, ragazzi» sorrise il professore. Quest'ultimo era sempre il maestro che aveva Nobita alle elementari, che era anche un professore delle medie.

Passò mezz'ora di lezione ed arrivò il momento di controllare i compiti che erano assegnati per casa. Il professore chiamò ad uno ad uno per nome, non appena arrivò il nome di Nobita, quest'ultimo si alzò e andò da lui.

L'insegnante ne fu sbalordito: Nobita non aveva sbagliato nessun problema e nessun calcolo, esattamente come era capitato per gli ultimi compiti in classe delle elementari o degli anni scorsi.

«Nobi...» mormorò il professore, valutando il compito e assegnandogli il voto. «Ecco qui, prendi.» gli disse, restituendogli i compiti.

«Grazie» disse semplicemente Nobita, ritornando al suo posto e sfogliando il suo quaderno, guardando il voto che gli aveva dato. «Non posso crederci...» mormorò incredulo.

«Quanto hai preso, Nobita?» chiese Shizuka, avvicinando il suo volto al quaderno di Nobita e guardandolo. «Ma... wow! Hai visto? Te l'avevo detto che quando ti impegni sei un genio»

«Minamoto Shizuka» la chiamò l'insegnante; lei andò.

«Ehi, Nobita!» sussurrò una voce maschile, dietro di lui. Nobi si voltò e, vide Dekisugi. «Quanto hai preso?»

«Uhm... novantasei» mormorò l'occhialuto, mostrandogli la pagina del quaderno.

«Caaaspita~ io ho preso cento» sussurrò in risposta Hidetoshi.

Nobita ridacchiò, «Beh, come al solito, d'altronde».

Non appena finirono le prime cinque ore, era ora di pranzo e andarono tutti in mensa; come promesso, Dekisugi e Nobi si sedettero nello stesso tavolo, uno davanti all'altro. Poco dopo si avvicinarono anche Shizuka, Suneo e Takeshi. A Nobita bastava solo Shizuka, ma la conversazione si faceva piuttosto piacevole; al contrario degli anni scorsi, Takeshi e Suneo erano un po' più gentili con Nobita, non lo prendevano quasi mai in giro, non lo picchiavano e non lo costringevano a fare sport con lui senza il suo volere.

Finite tutte le lezioni scolastiche, Hidetoshi, Nobita e Shizuka decisero di fare la strada di casa insieme, Takeshi e Suneo erano dietro di loro, parlando di Dekisugi e Nobi.

«Non ti sembra strano, Takeshi? Prima Nobita odiava Dekisugi, ora ci parla e c'è anche Shizuka con loro!» disse il più basso, guardando Nobita e Hidetoshi.

«Certo che mi sembra strano! Dekisugi è il saputello che prende cento in tutto, Nobita è lo sfigato di turno: quest'ultimo magari provava solo invidia per lui, come facevamo noi da piccoli» spiegò il più alto, facendo un tono da intellettuale.

«Uhm... beh, non hai tutti i torti, in effetti... però Nobita provava veramente tanto odio per lui, non so se sia per gelosia, perché gli piace Shizuka e ha paura di perderla per Dekisugi, o lo odia per i suoi massimi voti o... non saprei proprio!»

Takeshi ci pensò, ma nella sua mente c'era il vuoto più totale.

«Mh... beh, non ci pensiamo e torniamo a casa, ora»

«Buona idea».

Non appena Nobita tornò a casa, andò in camera sua, la prima cosa che vide era Doraemon che leggeva un fumetto e mangiava dei dorayaki.

«Ciao, Doraemon» salutò il ragazzo, mettendo la sua borsa scolastica sulla sua scrivania.

«Ciao Nobita! Che ti ha detto il professore dei tuoi compiti?» domandò il gatto robot, sorridendogli.

«Indovina un po'!~» esclamò l'occhialuto, avvicinandosi a Doraemon, tutto sorridente, con il quaderno di matematica in mano; lo aprì e gli mostrò il voto. «Ta-da!».

«Nobita...! Hai preso novantasei!» urlò sorpreso il robot, poco dopo si commosse, guardando Nobita. «Sono orgoglioso di te! Dovresti far vedere questo voto alla mamma! Ne sarà molto felice; fallo vedere anche a papà, se vuoi».

L'occhialuto annuì, «Lo farò vedere a entrambi, oggi il papà è tornato a casa prima!» disse, e andò in cucina dai suoi genitori. «Mamma, papà!»

Tamako e Nobisuke si voltarono verso di lui, perplessi. «Cosa c'è, Nobita?» domandò la madre.

«Lo sapete che ho avuto un bel voto nei compiti di matematica oggi?!»

«Davvero? Quanto hai preso?» chiese il padre.

Nobita mostrò la pagina del quaderno ai genitori, i due ne rimasero sorpresi, soprattutto la mamma, ne era veramente orgogliosa.

«Oh, Nobita... non prendevi questi bei voti dalle ultime verifiche dell'ultimo quadrimestre! Prima prendevi sempre ottantasette o ottantatré ma... oh, ti sei superato, figlio mio! Sono così contenta» disse la donna, abbracciando il figlio, commossa.

«Bravissimo Nobita, sono orgoglioso di te» sorrise il padre, accarezzandogli la testa.

«V-vi ringrazio» ridacchiò Nobita.

Poco dopo tornò in camera sua, leggendo un fumetto insieme a Doraemon, entrambi stavano ridendo fino alle lacrime, ma le loro risate vennero interrotte da una chiamata della mamma.

«Nobita! C'è Dekisugi al telefono!»

«Uh? Dekisugi?» disse l'occhialuto, perplesso; scese le scale ed andò a rispondere al telefono.

«Pronto, Dekisugi?»

«Ciao Nobita! Senti, ti va se oggi andiamo a fare una passeggiata in città insieme?» propose Hidetoshi.

«Sì, va bene! Uhm— a che ora?» chiese Nobita.

«Vediamo... ti va bene alle cinque e mezza?»

«Sì, certo»

«Bene! Allora a dopo~»

«A dopo».

Nobi tornò in camera sua, Doraemon si avvicinò a lui, un po' perplesso.

«Cosa voleva Dekisugi?» gli chiese.

«Mi ha chiesto se volevamo uscire insieme e gli ho detto di sì... se vuoi ti spiego tutto.. non so perché, ma mi sento di dire sì a tutto quello che mi chiede!» rispose l'occhialuto, inginocchiandosi per terra.

«Uhm... sentiamo»

«Vedi, il fatto è che stamattina ci siamo incontrati nella strada per andare a scuola e... e mi metto a parlare con lui ininterrottamente! Lo stesso per tornare a casa, c'era anche Shizuka con noi...»

«Un attimo, Nobita, fermo— ma tu non odiavi Dekisugi?»

«N-non so che mi sia preso, o cosa sia preso a lui, Doraemon!» esclamò Nobita, arrossendo e avvicinandosi al suo armadio, prendendo il futon e coprendosi interamente, imbarazzato.

«Hm... a che ora dovete incontrarvi tu e Dekisugi?» chiese Doraemon, scoprendo il volto dell'occhialuto dalle coperte. «Alle cinque e mezza... che ore sono adesso?»

«Le quattro e venti».

«Mh... dormo un po' allora...» mormorò Nobita, re-infilandosi sotto alle coperte e iniziando a dormire.


End file.
